Golden Till The End
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: Spring Bonnie, or known later as Springtrap, is visited by his dear friend, Fredbear. It has been a while since Fredbear has been able to visit his dear friend, but something happens. He'll have to make a heart wrenching decision, Let his friend suffer and keep him alive, or let him rest and loose him forever. Special thanks to DrawDrop from deviantart for the cover!


**Hello everyone, just to let you know, this is not connected to my Lost Lives series.**

 **Please leave a review of what you think of this, and thank you for the support.**

 **As always, thank you for taking time to read this, Enjoy~**

* * *

Friendship is, a long journey through the hills and valleys of life.

Throughout life you will meet one person who is like no other. You could talk to this person for hours and never get bored, you could tell this person things and they will never judge you.

If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together…there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think but the most important thing is, even if we're apart… I'll always be with you.

A old yellow rabbit sat alone in the dark.

His old paws lay peacefully onto his stomach, as he draws raspy breath.

One of his ears are completely ripped off, and his body is covered in holes.

He wasn't always this way though... No... He could remember a time when life was perfect.

Children would come and play with him. Oh how he longed to play with kids once more...

Sadly, the poor rabbit thought that it would last forever...

But nothing good lasts forever...

The glory days were short lived. His days of joy were numbered...

But he never saw it coming. Maybe his ignorance was bliss...

Maybe the joy that he held close in his heart, that he cringed onto, the very reason he existed, blocked out his sight of it all.

Of Fredbear's fall... They didn't do anything wrong... At least they thought so...

He missed the sunlight... It's warm rays against his once Golden fur...

But now his once soft fur was ratted. Oil and dirt stained it and made him look even worse.

Sometimes he missed his Golden fur... But more than anything he missed the kids...

And his dearest friend... Fredbear...

He had no clue where he was even at...

The darkness surrounded him and he heard nothing but silence all day and night.

The only sounds he ever heard was the occasional drip of water or the scurrying of a rat.

His dearest... His only friend, Fredbear seemed to have gained this strange ability.

He could become invisible and teleport from room to room.

How he gained this ability they didn't know though...

It had been a long while since he had been visited by him...

Spring Bonnie wondered if something had happened to his dear friend...

But in reality it was best not to worry himself anymore than he already was.

Suddenly, something sparked in the corner of the darkness and light up the room.

Spring's neck clicked painfully as he looked up.

It was him!

Fredbear! He had come to visit him! After all these years! He came back! He was alive and safe!

The golden bear smiled and removed his top hat, holding it in his paws.

"Spring? Are you awake?" He called out in a caring voice.

Oh how he had missed his soothing voice!

"Yes..." He smiled and tried to sit up, but when he moved more gears snapped.

Fredbear immediately ran to his side and helped him lay back down against the wall carefully.

"Don't move like that Spring! You know you'll hurt yourslef!" The bear shook his head worriedly.

"I-I know... But it's just been so long and... I... Where have you been?"

Spring Bonnie chocked out, tears filling his eyes from pain and sadness.

Fredbear sat down next to him and smiled a bit, gently placing his paw on Spring's shoulder.

"I... I'm really sorry Spring... I really am... It's just... I've been busy and haven't had time to slip away from the others and..."

Fredbear's ears drooped sadly. "I'm really truly sorry Spring... I really am..."

Smiling weakly, the old rabbit slowly and carefully moved a bit, scooting up against the wall more.

Fredbear's smile vanished when he saw how truly difficult it was for him to move around these days.

It broke his heart. How he had been spared of this and also gifted with the powers he had neither of them knew...

Spring Bonnie smiled and slowly turned his head to face his dear friend.

"It's alright... I-I understand... N-Now about the others... Do they know about me?"

Fredbear shook his head sadly. "No... But don't worry... I'll keep my promise... My lips are sealed..." He smiled a bit, setting his hat beside himself.

Spring Bonnie slowly turned to look inside of his hat, where something multicolored lay.

Turning to his hat, the golden bear smiled.

"Oh, that? It's just a little something a child made today..."

Slowly and carfully, Spring reached his hand inside of the hat and pulled the delicate object out.

Smiling with anticipation, Fredbear watched eagerly as his friend unfolded the paper.

Spring quickly put his paw over his mouth, tears flooding his eyes.

The sudden action caused something else to snap and pop, but he didn't care.

Staring at the picture, he saw a child's drawing of him and Fredbear singing together on stage.

The two of them were smiling as a crowd of children cheered them on at the edge of the stage.

There was a table with a huge cake on it off in the corner, and pizzas were lined up across the table.

Tears still blurring his vision, Spring Bonnie slowly turned the page to the back.

In crayon, was the name and date of the child.

The picture had just been drawn that day... By a child named Jessica.

Children still remembered them... They still loved them...

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Spring set the picture down beside him, slowly.

He had always wondered if any of the children missed him or even remembered him.

The drawing brought a new warmth to his heart, and for a moment, he forgot the excruciating pain he was in.

Slowly turning to his friend, he smiled and laughed a bit.

"They... They remember us... They still love us..." The rabbit slowly raised his paw, and looked at it.

"I miss the children Fred..." He chocked out, the tears of joy turning into ones of sadness.

"No no no! Don't cry..." Fredbear urged, lifting his paw up and gently wiping away his tears.

Spring Bonnie smiled and sighed, glancing over at the picture that lay on the floor.

"It-It hurts to move anymore..." Spring Bonnie chocked out, still trying to fight back tears.

Fredbear hesitated to speak. What could he say? His friend was loosing all ability to move and he could do nothing to stop it.

Nothing in his power could ease his pain. Absolutely nothing.

"It's okay... Just... Just don't move then..."

"D-Don't move? I-I can't move barely at all anymore!"

Tears streamed down the old animatronics face as Fredbear went into a state of panic.

"NO! Please Spring! Don't cry..." He whined, hugging his friend tightly.

Spring Bonnie wrapped his paws around his friend tightly.

Fredbear held his friend close as he let him cry it out.

That was all he really could do.

After what seemed like a eternity of torturous sorrow, the sobbing ceased.

The two, who were extremely tired and exhausted, just sat together for hours.

Fredbear, or Golden Freddy as he was called nowadays by some, had planned to visit for a couple hours, then slip back, as to not raise any suspicions.

Realizing that it wasn't a option, or not a very good one anyway, he decided to stay the whole night with him.

He honestly could care less if Freddy got mad at him for not helping catch the guard.

His friend needed him and that was all that mattered.

Calming down, Spring Bonnie sighed and slowly wiped his tears away.

He would've looked up at his dear friend, but he would be in so much pain he would scream.

So, he just gripped his paws a little tighter, and drifted off to sleep.

Not long after, the exhausted bear fell into a sleep as well.

Fredbear's paw went limp and slid down to his side, as he fell into his peaceful quiet slumber.

Opening his eyes, Spring Bonnie looked over to see sunight shining in the glass windows.

Sunligh?! He was on stage! This was too good to be true.

Turning suddenly, he realized he wasn't in pain anymore!

He was good as new! This had to be a dream...

It just had to be... A old thing like him, being fixed and repaired? Never in a million years!

He was certain this was a dream, but nonetheless he was going to cherish it.

A familiar smell filled his nose. Was it the smell of pizza? It was!

Oh how he missed that sweet smell!

It's amazing the things he took for granted.

Even just the sunlight! Oh how he missed that.

But in here, in his dream, it was all real.

Even if it was just for a moment and then it'd slip into nothing, it was real for the moment.

Smiling, he looked over to see Fredbear holding his microphone right next to him, singing a sweet song that he always cherished.

How could he ever forget it? They'd sing it everyday for the kids!

And oh, how they loved it!

Springtrap held his guitar, oh how he missed it!

It's blue glossy shine, it's strings, oh and the sounds he hadn't heard in oh so long...

Music...

Turning to his friend, Fredbear smiled and began to sing, awaiting his friends opening note.

Spring Bonnie stoked his fingers across his guitar, playing the first opening note to the song.

Smiling and opening his mouth, Fredbear began to sing.

 _"Oh, I once had a dream, I was soaring up high._

 _Above all the clouds, and oh my I could fly._

 _The rain came down heavy, and soaked up my wings,_

 _But I had to wait the storm out till the sun shown it's beams._

 _The next day I went out, and opened my wings._

 _And I looked beside me, and saw you with me._

 _We bith soared up high and, touched all the clouds._

 _But then the heavy lonely rain came pouring down._

 _Together we sheltered, each other from harm._

 _Oh how we used the sun, as a lucky charm._

 _Our wings were fully dry, and now we could fly,_

 _but no one ever tried to stop us when we would fly."_

Fredbear ended the song and smiled, turning to his friend.

Spring Bonnie smiled back, cherishing every moment of their song together.

How long had it really been since they had truly really performed together?

He didn't know. Never keeping track of the years made it seem less lonely.

But deep inside, it didn't help one bit.

Suddenly the sunlight flashed into darkness and rain.

What was happening? Spring Bonnie didn't know, but it frightened him.

He turned to see all the children dead on the floor.

Each one of them brutally mamed and killed.

Blood decorated the floor and walls, as a laugh was heard, echoing through the building.

Panicked, Spring turned to Fredbear to see him holding a knife.

He himself was covered in blood, and he was the one laughing.

Taking a step back, he felt something inside of him go hollow.

He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care.

He just wanted this nightmare to end.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden painful snap inside of himself, and blood gushed out of his eyes, nose, and mouth.

A horrid scream came from inside of him, something was inside of him, and whatever it was it was being killed somehow.

Trembling, he fell to his knees and sobbed, his tears weren't even clear...

They had turned to blood...

Shaking, he looked up at Fredbear who was now brown for some reason.

His hat was black instead of blue as well as his bow tie.

A odd looking bird emerged from behind him.

She, or he thought it was a she, was wearing a bit that said, 'Let's Eat!'.

Holding a cupcake in her hand, she stared into Spring's eyes, blood oozing from hers.

"No!" Spring screeched and backed away, holding his paws up to block the sight.

Bumping into something, Spring Bonnie fel over.

His vision went blurry for a moment, but when it became clear once more,

he was face to face with another rabbit.

This rabbit was purple and wore a red tie.

He too, had blood coming out of him.

"No no no no no!" Spring sobbed and buried his face in his paws, and woke up.

Breathing heavily, Spring Bonnie woke up.

His head hurt more than ever now...

Had he moved in his sleep?

It was obvious he must have, because he was now not in the embrace of his dear friend,

but instead lying on the cold dirty floor.

Quickly sitting up, which was a bad idea, Spring looked around, trying to calm down.

His whole body ached and snapped as he made this sudden action.

Fredbear, who was sleeping a couple feet away from him, woke up, hearing the snap.

He quickly spun around and saw Spring on the floor, twitching and sobbing.

Panicked, he crawled over to his friend as fast as he could.

"Spring! Oh no no no no no..." Tears flooded his eyes as he looked into the eyes of his dearest friend.

Spring immediately stopped sobbing and smiled a bit, although his shaking never did cease.

"Spring... W-What happened to you?" The old bear chocked out, on the verge of sobbing.

Spring's body went completely limp, and stopped shaking.

His breaths became more and more hard to draw.

He was in more pain that he'd ever been in, and Fredbear knew it.

"F-F-F-Fredbear..." Spring Bonnie managed to choke out.

"Y-Yeah buddy?" He asked, trying to fake a smile for Spring's sake.

"Y-You are my best friend... Right?"

Fredbear nodded, holding his paw gently. "Right..."

"And you'd do anything to help me... Right?"

"Anything buddy..." Tears now streamed down Fredbear's face.

He just couldn't hold it back any longer.

Spring Bonnie, his best friend, was in excruciating pain.

He knew deep down that nothing would help him, nothing but a mechanic.

But the problem was, they didn't even know where this secret room was.

All hopes of him getting repaired were just that...

Hopes... Nothing but a dream of something that could never be reality.

Trying to keep from sobbing, Fredbear listened to Spring as he spoke up again.

Unable to lift his head up, Spring took a deep breath, trying not to break down into tears. "Then... End me..."

Nothing but horror and sorrow filled in Fredbear's heart.

His best friend, his first friend he had ever had, was in so much pain, he wanted to die.

"No... I... I can't..." Fredbear shook his head, tears rolling down his face.

"Fred..." Spring Bonnie weakly coughed, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Please..." He begged, looking up at him.

"No... I could never end you Spring... I-I can get some parts... The and fix you..."

He was practically begging his friend to not want to go through with this at this point.

Spring Bonnie was the only one who got him. He was the only one who understood.

Fredbear had known him since he was first powered on.

He remembered opening his eyes and coming face to face with a golden rabbit.

Oh, how the years had changed them both.

Fredbear remembered when they had been replaced, thrown in the back to decay.

What had they dine wrong? Was it something they did? They didn't know to this day...

Trying to find the words to say, Fredbear looked into Spring's eyes sadly.

" Remember how when we got replaced, how we got through that fine?"

Tears started forming in Spring's eyes, as he reflected on the past.

"But this is different Fred... I can't even move anymore..."

"But I can... I can help you around and-"

"Fred... My-my time has come..."

Fredbear's eyes widened, shocked and confused.

"No-No Spring... It's going to get better..." He tried to convince his friend.

"How can it get better when I can't even move?"

Drooping his ears and facing reality, Fredbear started sobbing.

If Spring could move, he'd be hugging him tightly.

But was he able to? No.

He'd be stuck like this forever.

Nothing but constant pain and suffering.

He wanted this to all end... He wanted to go to sleep... And not wake up...

"P-Please Fred..."

Fredbear shook his head, tears soaking his fur as he moved closer.

Smiling weakly, Spring Bonnie started softly humming the song they both used to sing together.

Even more tears filled Fredbear's eyes as he quietly whispered the lyrics with his dear friend.

 _"Oh, I once had a dream, I was soaring up high.._

 _Above all the clouds, and oh my I could fly."_

Mixed emotions filled the two, both happy and sad... But they kept singing together nonetheless... Together... Just like the old times...

 _The rain came down heavy, and soaked up my wings,_

 _But I had to wait the storm out till the sun shown it's beams._

 _The next day I went out, and opened my wings._

 _And I looked beside me, and saw you with me."_

With tears in his eyes, Fredbear gently and slowly put his paw under Spring's back, and opened him up, but never took his eyes off his friends eyes.

 _We bith soared up high and, touched all the clouds._

 _But then the heavy lonely rain came pouring down._

Gently, Fredbear placed his paw on Spring Bonnie's off switch.

He couldn't do this... He just... But his friend was in pain... He... He was loosing his speech now... He... He'd do this for him...

 _Together we sheltered, each other from harm._

 _Oh how we used the sun, as a lucky charm._

 _Our wings were fully dry, and now we could fly,_

 _but no one ever tried to stop us when we would fly."_

Finishing their song, Fredbear stared into Spring's eyes for a long while.

"Are you... Sure this is what you want?" He asked, choking on his tears.

"Y-Yes... I... I'll always be with you..." He said, smiling, and raising his paw, placing it gently on his arm.

"How did you..."

"I don't know..." He smiled a bit, tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you ... sure?" Fredbear asked once more, holding his paw tightly.

Nodding weakly, Spring Bonnie smiled, as Fredbear gently flipped his switch off.

Pulling his paw out of him, he watched as his friend's breathing became less and less often.

Smiling weakly, he looked up at Fredbear, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Goodbye... Fredbear..."

The rabbit went limp and his breathing ceased, his eyelids drooped down.

Fredbear gently extended his paw and closed his dear friends eyes.

"Goodbye... Bonnie..."


End file.
